A Pinch Of Music, A Teaspoon of Magic, and A Dash of Crazy
by meyyu
Summary: Two completely different worlds, joined together by a single girl. Music, and magic. What happens when a girl named Riley brings together the HP crew, and the Vocaloid. First set in the 2nd year of Harry Potter, what will happen when Harry finds out, hes not the only one who can speak parseltongue?What will happen when a feud between 2 companies comes to Hogwarts?Bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Meyyu: BACK! OK, welcome to my fanfic. I'm too lazy to write the whole title again so deal with it. I get that it's long but I wanted crazy and magic in there so whatevs.**

**Hermione: The correct term is whatever.**

**Meyyu: Screw grammar. And spelling.**

**Ron: I thought you loved English?**

**Meyyu: Ya well schools out wise guy. Summer is my time.**

**Ron, Riley, and Harry: Cheers!**

**Meyyu: Just so y'all know ( and yes I can technically say y'all. I'm kinda from country. Well at least there were farms in NE.)**

**Riley is my OC. You'll probably figure out her personality pretty quick. And yes her history is confusing but I'll explain that later.**

**Riley: Haii~ I'm Riley! I have a weird sprite addiction, I like to frolic in the fields, and wrestle the giant squid in the lake.**

**Ron: Wth**

**Harry: Good job! Just like we rehearsed.**

**Meyyu: This is getting long so time to get on with the story!**

**Hermione: Meyyu doesn't own Harry Potter ( though she's a total Harry Potter frantic ) she only owns the story line and OC! **

_Furgylicous Furgylicous Furgylicous Furgylicous Furgylicous Furgylicous Furgylicous_

**_/ Chapter One /_**

_**The New Girl**_

Harry POV-

After we crashed the car, made sure we weren't expelled, and sent to our dorms, Ron and I were dead tired. But Hermione told us about this transfer student from Japan. Apparently, she is supposed to be in 1st year but because she has been studying magic all her life, she was allowed to go into 2nd year. According to Hermione, the Sorting Hat couldn't decide where to put her. So now, she going to be spending a month with each house and the Houses will share her.

" Bloody Hell " said Ron, " Must be a right pain in the butt for all that to happen. I feel sorry for the poor girl. Having all that happen to her."

" Ya. What house is she going with first?" I asked.

" *Gryffindor." Hermione said. " Let's try to be her friends. She looked nice enough. "

" So did Fluffy*" I muttered darkly.

" What if she's just like him?!" asked Ron

" Yes Ron. She does have 3 heads and drools." Hermione said sarcastically.

" Lay off me would you?" Ron said.

" What's her name anyway?" I asked

The common room door opened. In stepped Fres, George, and Lee. They turned around like they were waiting for someone.I see a slender leg appear.

" She didn't use her real name since it was Japanese. She calls herself-"

The mystery person's whole-self appeared. Every eye stared at the well portioned, girl.

Waist length blazing red hair with yellow and orange highlights made her tiniest movement make her look like she was influenced in fire. Warm blue-green eyes. Small lips and a small nose. Faired skinned. She wore a girls uniform, with a few alliterations. Around her neck, was a necklace. Two to be exact. A small one with a heart on it, made out of an extremely rare rainbow stone, and the other necklace was simple. A silver loop around her neck, but in the middle were four shimmery see though beads. A red bead with yellow specks, a yellow bead with black specks, a blue one with bronze specks, and a green one with silver specks. Each bead had a thread that was the beads same color looping down to a single silver that had a school ( not Hogwarts ) crest.

" Riley Moore."

_Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic Funkadelic _

**Meyyu: Thats all for now :D Oh and for those wondering about the Funkadelic and Furgylicous thingy, my friend ( x cough Hannah cough x ) started saying stuff like that and " Your furgylicous " so now I say that a lot so I wanted to write that :D.**

**Riley: -.-" have you ever been told you talk too much.**

**Meyyu: Nope. Only people who said that are my friends, family, enemies, x drones on x**

**Ron: How did you get voted most quiet in school?!**

**Meyyu: Skill. And posion.**

**Harry: O.O**

**Meyyu: x evil smile x Okay! Thats all Bai-bai!**

**R&R**

**( Oh and for the gryffindor spelling, sorry if I spelled it wrong. I was just to lazy to double-check the spelling. Oh and I purposely spelled Fred like Fres. Why? Cause Im like that. Deal with it )**


	2. Visions

**Meyyu: Here I am with another chapter! Sorry if you guys have been waiting. I've been writing books and it's tiring! And to Kyoko, I don't have to be in college to write books! I'm in middle school yet I am close to getting my books published! Oh and I miss you Kyoko! Summer break is boring! I hope we both get A lunch together!**

**Riley: Meyyu!**

**Meyyu: Ya?**

**Ron: GET STARTED!**

**Meyyu: Fine, fine. Enjoy**

**Riley: Meyyu doesn't own Harry Potter or Vocaloids!**

**_/ Chapter 3 \\_**

**_Visions_**

_Harry's POV_

The minute Riley stepped into the room, she was surrounded by boys. The girls either glared at her or stared at her in awe.

" Who do you think that is? Bloody hell, she's pretty." Ron said, faintly blushing.

" That's Riley." Hermione said.

" THATS her?!" Ron said, amazed.

" Yes."

" You know what Hermione? I think you were right when you said we should be friends with her. That's a really good idea!" Ron said straining his neck to get a better look at Riley.

" What are you? A Pervert?" Hermione glared at him.

" Am not! Besides Hermione- Hey Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked me.

" Huh? Yea why?"

" Your pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked him worried.

" Ya. I just have a weird feeling. Like there is someone really powerful here." I said

" Are you talking about Riley?" Ron asked me.

" No. Probably not. She looks fragile. She couldn't be that powerful." I said.

" Power isn't always acquainted with brawns. Sometimes it's brains. Sometimes, brawns has to bow down to brains." Hermione said.

" Oh whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I said, " Good night " and I retired to the boys dorms.

_~ Next Day- Dining Hall ~_

_Hermione's POV_

When Harry, Ron, and I entered the Dining Hall, we saw Riley Moore sitting at the table, surrounded by boys. There were even some from other tables. As we were sitting down, I felt sorry for her, seeing as they wouldn't let her eat. For some reason, they were miming what they were saying to her. Oh well. After a couple of minutes of eating, the owls came in. I glanced at Riley. She looked as if the owls were commercial. I guess she was used to something more grand.

" Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus shouted. I turned around to see Ron staring at the red letter like it will bite his head off.

" Go ahead Ron. Open it. I got one from Gran once and didn't open it. It was horrible!" Neville told Ron.

Everyone was watching Ron, everyone except Riley. She was tearing open a letter. For the first time, she was smiling. I wonder who that letter was from.

Ron opened the Howler gingerly, like it was a rabid dog he was dared to pet. ( **A/N I know what that feels like. If you know me, I would NEVER take down a bet. Ally, your cruel**! )

" RONALD WEASLEY!" the Howler screeched.

(** A/N Sorry. to lazy to put the whole thing XD. It's the same thing as the book.** )

Ron's ears burned red.

" Don't even say it Hermione." Ron said

" Well you did deserve it. " I replied.

" Let's go." Harry said.

" Okay. " I said.

I glanced down the table, but Riley wasn't in her seat. I wonder where she went.

_Harry's POV_

As we walked out of the hall, heading towards Herbology, we saw two figures. One appeared to be struggling.

" Hanashtay! Hanashtay!" A girls voice shouted (** Let go! Let go!** )

" Aw come on. Lets make some magic. " a deeper voice said.

" Hentai! Baka! " The higher voice shouted. (** Pervert. Idiot.** )

I saw a flash of fire- no hair. Riley. I ran over toward the figures. Ron and Hermione close on my heels.

" Let go off her! " I yelled. I took gold of the taller figures wrist, and twisted it.

" OW! " yelled the man... I mean boy. I didn't know him but I knew he was in Slytherin. Ron, taller then the boy, took him by the scruff of his robes and threw him ten feet away. The boy then ran away.

We turned our attention back on Riley. She was slumped on the wall. Her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily.

" Are you okay? " Hermione asked Riley.

" We can take you to the infirmary. " Ron told her. She didn't respond. I reached out to her. The second my hand touched her, I saw the school crest, a girl with short blonde hair, and a boy who looked like the girl. A girl with pink hair in short, swirly pigtails, a boy with blue hair, who had an ice-cream in his hand, a girl with a long, blonde side high-side-pony-tail. She had a cell phone in hand. There was also a women with short brown hair, and a woman with long pink hair. The most eye-catching girl was a girl with blue-green hair in two pigtails. All of them were laughing.

Next, I saw the girl with blue-green pigtails arguing with a boy with silver hair. The next thing I saw was Riley and a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes racing each other on bikes. I could tell they were both determined to win, but was genuinely having , I saw 'him.'

" Harry, you okay? " Ron asked me, bringing me back to reality.

" Wha- ya." I replied. " Riley, are you okay? " I asked Riley.

She opened her eyes. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes shone like fire. She was determined to be brave. She stood up unexpectedly.

" Arigato. Watashi wa anata no shakkin de gozen. " Riley said, while bowing. (** Thank You. I am in your debt.**)

" Huh? " I said.

" I think she said thank you." Hermione said.

" What is she speaking? " Ron asked.

" German. " Hermione said sarcastically.

" Seriously!" Ron asked.

" NO! Idiot, she's speaking Japanese!" Hermione said.

" Ooh." Ron said.

" Aho. " Riley said. ( **... translate that one yourself. I'll give you a hint- dumb***** )

" Ah... um... konnichiwa. Watashi-ummm wa toda-something." Hermione tried saying. She, like everyone else who talked to her, mimed out her words. ( Hermione was trying to say- konichiwa! watashiwa todamachi! it means hello! I we are friends. )

Riley just standed there, looking confused. But I could see her eyes amused and laughing. I then saw a flash of red in her eyes. It was gone the second it came. I must be imagining it.

" We friends. " Ron said slowly and clearly, also miming.

I saw Riley trying not to laugh. I caught on. I grinned. Riley saw me trying not to laugh, and winks. She knows that I know. Hermione and Ron started arguing about how to communicate. I mouth " wait until later! Don't tell them now!" She makes no sign that she understood me, all except a knowing smile on her face. No wonder she was hanging out with Fred and George. She loves pranks.

" Ah! Gomen! Watashi ni ikanakereba naranai Dumbledore-sensei! Ja, baii-" Riley said ( **Sorry! I have to go to Professor Dumbledore! Baii-baii!** " ) and she went running toward the entrance to the great hall.

I could tell my school life was about to get a whole lot interesting.

**Meyyu: Thats all for now. Oh, and for the next one, I'm gonna put in a Vocaloid song, but I don't know wether I should put the lyrics in Japanese or English. So please tell me which one you prefer. Oh and to all my reviewers, thank you! Espeacily to guest! You review was really awesome! It was the reason I finished this today! It gave me motivation! Alright, I'm gonna start the next chappie. BAII!**

**Riley: REVIEW or Meyyu will send Miku after you, saying that you took her leeks! :D**


	3. Spoken Like A True Wizard

Meyyu: Back with another one! For once, I'm not gonna keep talkin ( for now) Hope you like ^ ^  
Ron: Meyyu does not own Harry Potter  
Rin: Or Vocaloids  
Riley: She only owns her OC and her storyline.  
( Pfft. Ron, Rin, Riley XD )

/ Chapter 3 \\

Spoken Like a True Wizard

Harry's POV~ ( I would've done Riley's but then it'll be in all Japanese and I don't feel like doing that. _-_ sorry.)

The next time I saw Riley, it was the next day. We had Potions first thing in the morning. What could possibly be worse? Having double-period Potions. Can't get any worse than that can it? Well it can. What's worse than that? Having double-period Potions with the Slytherins. Yup, a recipe for the worst day ever. Anyway, as Ron, Hermione, and I were walking into the dining hall, I noticed Dumbledore looked over the hall. It looked like he was trying to arrange something. I dismissed the thought and sat down. I started eating my kipper and eggs when the mail came in.  
Like yesterday, Riley wasn't eating, but tearing open a letter. She seemed very cheery for some reason.  
After eating, the second-years clambered down to the dungeons. Everyone seemed scared... everyone except Riley. She seemed happy. You could tell everyone felt sorry for her. She was about to be shot down by Snape. Once we got to the classroom, there was a dead silence. Snape entered, and glared at me.  
" Today, we will be making a Hair-Raising potion. I expect no less than perfect from you all. Those who don't reach my expectations will feel my... displeasure." Snape said, in a sneer. " You have 1 hour. You may begin."  
" Professor," Hermione said with her hand raised. " We have a new student in class. She might not understand the instructions."  
" 10 points from Gryffindor! Next time Granger, don't speak up in class. And as for the girl, she will not be treated any different. She is expected to learn exactly the same as the rest of the class. " Snape said.  
" But thats unfair! She might not know the criteria!" Hermione said. Most of the class nodded their head in agreement.  
" 20 points from Gryffindor! Granger, if you don't want to lose any more house points, I suggest you don't talk anymore! I repeat-" He said, while turning around to face Riley, " She is-..."  
Everyone stared in shock. Riley was already making the potion, and it was turning a faint green, just as the board said it should be turning after 30 minutes. Everyone kept staring at her, and after a minute, her potion turned the exact color the potion was supposed to turn.  
Silence. Even Snape was staring in shock. He recovered soon though. Enough to speak anyway. ( Sadly. )  
" Begin your potions. " He said, and went back to his desk. He sat there, glaring at the class.  
As Hermione started her potion, we were still staring at Riley- who was now writing a letter, seeing as she was done with her potion- like most of the class.  
" Blimey. How did she get her potion like that so quickly?! " Ron said.  
" Sukiru " a small voice in my haid said. ( Skill )  
" Did you guys hear that?" Ron said, looking slightly alarmed.  
" Ya. Suku I think it was." Hermione said, also looking alarmed. ( A/N Sorry bad grammar :P )  
I recognized that voice. It sounded like someone... I just didn't know who. Suddenly, I felt sad, for an unknown reason. I felt like I had been abandoned by someone. I dismissed the feeling and got on with my potion.

~ Later in Transfiguration ~

Normal POV

" As most of you know, we have a new student here. For those of you who weren't at the Feast-" McGonagall said, staring pointedly at Ron and Harry , who were blushing madly. " This is Riley Moore. I trust you will all treat each other well. Yōkoso, Moore-san." ( Welcome, . )  
" Arigatō " Riley responded. ( Thank You )  
" Now, who wants to tell us how to turn a pin-cushion into a pencil?" McGonagall asked.  
Riley, who was on the left side of Harry glanced at him, as if asking him something. Harry, who caught her gaze, nodded. He was grinning. This would be interesting.  
Riley's slender arm stretched upward.  
" ." she said, shocked, yet pleased. Once again, Harry caught Riley's gaze, and knew what Harry had to do.  
" Professor, she can't answer your question." Harry said.  
" And why not?" She said. Harry glanced at Riley, who had on a straight face, but was plainly trying hard not to grin.  
" She can't speak English, Professor." Ron finished for Harry. Sa  
" And who ever said that?" A musical voice- that sounded angelic, yet had a hint of evilness- rang out, clear as a bell. If you didn't see that the speaker was only a 11-year-old girl, you would have thought that it was a queen in her throne room. At the sound of her voice, Harry felt confused and hurt. He couldn't tell why, but he strangly felt as if he was abandoned. Harry quickly dis,issued the feeling, and payed atention to what was happening around him.  
Everyone stared in shock at Riley.- everyone except Harry and McGonagall.  
" I do not recall ever saying that. " The musical voice sang.  
" YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH?! " The class shouted, all at once. Harry and Riley looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
" Of course I can! I never said I couldn't." Riley said, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and smiling.  
" Wait, you knew Harry?!" Hermione demanded.  
" Yea. " Harry responded, who, like Riley, was grinning.  
" You two could have told us!" Ron told him,voice fierce but also grinning.  
" And wheres the fun in that?" Riley and Harry responded at the same time.  
"...Point taken. " Ron said.  
" If you all don't mind, I would like to start class!" McGonagall's voice snapped. Everybody's head faced toward her.  
" Now, , please tell us..." and the lesson droned on.

Meyyu: Thats all for now! I hope you liked it ^^ Oh and I lied -.-. I promised that I would put a vocaloid song in, but I just couldn't fit it in! But I promise on my Harry Potter books Ill put it next chappie :D Harry: :D Hermione: :D Ron: :D Riley: c: Meyyu:... Ill post the chapter either later today or tommorow! Ciao!


	4. AN PLEASE READ!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . / watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA! When you do, post your name below so people know whos with us!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

meyyu


	5. The Fearsome Foursome

Meyyu: Riley! Disclaimer!  
Riley: Meyyu doesn't own Harry Potter or Vocaloids.

/ Chapter 4 \\

The Fearsome Foursome

Normal POV~

" I think you guys know who I am but ill introduce myself anyway. Nice to meet you! My name is Mi-Riley. Riley Moore! I hope we get along!" The polite, yet hyper child said, as she bowed.

" My name is Hermione Granger. I hope we get along to! " The bushy-haired girl beamed. She truly wanted to be friends with the red head.

" My name is Harry Potter. " The raven-haired boy said fondly. Something about this girl was comforting.

" Nice to meetcha! The name is Ron! " The carrot-top announced proudly. The red-head stood there, confused.

" Y-your name is Rin?! " She asked.

" No. Ron. no I" He said.

" Oh! " she said a sighed in relief. " Sorry, I've must have mistaken you for someone else."

" It's fine. But who were you talking about? " Ron said.

" Oh, no one! No one at all! " Riley said a little to fast.

" OK?" Ron said. He didn't suspect anything, but Harry and Hermione were suspicious

" So, how do you like Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

" It's awesome! But it seems like a lot of people don't like each other? Why? " The red-head asked, concerned.

" We'll that's because Slytherin is here. " Ron said darkly.

" What's wrong with Slytherin? " She said amused. " Did they beat you in something and you hate them? "

Hermione also looked amused, seeing as she was smirking.

" Only their egos." She muttered, but failed to make it quiet seeing as Harry and Ron heard her.

Riley snickered, but she still seemed confused. Then a smile appeared on her face.

" Hey, can you guys show me around? Please? Pretty Please? " She said her eyes becoming big and adorable. They all blushed form overload of cuteness. The Eyes! Harry instantly recognized this action. It was from his childhood ( * HINT * ) He suddenly got an image of three people. There was a black haired boy. His hair was untamed and even though it was covered by his bangs, you could still see a lightning shaped his glasses, there were almond-shaped green eyes. His baggy, worn out clothes didn't fit his scrawny frame. By his expression, you could tell that he was embarrassed but happy. The other male was the exact opposite of the first boy. His blonde hair was neatly combed, and his eyes were a dull blue. His clothes fit his chubby ( chubby not fat. ) figure. His clothes were neat and only similarity was his facial expression. He too was embarrassed yet happy. The last person was a girl. She was a petite girl that had teal locks, which were floated down in pigtails, that reached her ankles. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a teal skirt. Both her hands were occupied by the boy hands. On her left side was the scrawny boy and on her right was the chubby one. On her face, she had a dazzling smile. Her teal eyes were sparkling. She looked so happy, as if these two could change her world. All of the children looked to be around 6 or 7. In the background, was a house, that was... different. All of the houses looked exactly the same on Pivet Drive. All of the houses except for this one. This one had a teal roof, teal windows, and a teal door. Everything else was pure white. There also was a boy who looked like the girl, but with shorter hair, and wearing a sweatshirt. His upper body was out of the window, as if he was trying to call out to the girl.

When this picture was gone, he found that he was sprawled out on a bed, looking up to the ceiling. It took him a moment to register the music. No... not music, singing. He looked to his side to see Riley. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, as if she was the one singing. But... no. The singing sounded to... professional... to beautiful...to... _inhuman_. He listened to the music. He could tell they weren't in any language he knew... but at the same time, he knew what was being sung.

Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni

Kimari kitta layout wo keshita

Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete

Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no

I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain

So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout

I'll sing my own song

And send the words once locked within my breast to the sky

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata he to hibiku

These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they converge together

And reach out to you

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

All these words I want to tell you

And this song I want you to hear

Everything is joined in a cirlce

Joining us all together

No matter where you may be

Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you

Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga

Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni

Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no

This clear white light reminds me of your voice

I felt it tumble into the palm of my hand

It caused my finger to suddenly move along with the beat

I'm setting all of these words into that rhythm and sending them to the heavens

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata made utasu

These things I want to tell you

The things I want to reach you

May they join a line

That they may reach you, so far away from me

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

These words I want to tell you

And this song that I want you to hear

They join together with other, ordinary things

Connecting us all together

No matter where we may be

Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni

Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita

Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no

Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai

As I dance through these unchanging days

I began to think that they are a gift given to us

And that moment I believed, my world began to shake

Tell me, I wanna know about your world! [Tell Your World]

Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa

Kimi ga todoketai koto wa

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata he to hibiku

These things I want to tell you

The things I that I want to reach you

May they join into a line

So they may reach you, so far away

Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ga todoketai oto wa

Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteiku

Doko ni datte ah...

These words I want to tell you

And the song I want you to hear

They join together with other ordinary things

Connecting us all to each other

No matter how far away we may be..

FS

* * *

When she was done singing, Riley opened her eyes to see a baffled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" Potter-san! Are you okay? " she asked

" Yea. Er- two questions. One, why am I in the Hospital Wing, and two, did you really sing that?! " Harry asked.

" Eh? Oh um after I asked you 3 if you could show me around. If it was to much you could have just said so. I could have just asked George-san and Fred-san. " She said.

" No it wasn't that. And never.. NEVER ask them to show you around. They could prank you and it wont end pretty. And how bout my other question? "

" I DARE them to prank me. It wont end pretty all right. " she muttered. Only Harry heard her, and his face paled. He knew this type of girl. They are the sweetest people that you could meet, but when they want to, they could also be the most badas$y people on Earth.

"Your avoiding my question! " he said.

" Whoops! Look at the time! I gotta go! Baii-baii! " She said, grabbing her bag and trying to leave before they could dig any deeper, but a hand caught her collar. Riley looked back at her capturer and looked back to see Ron. She emitted a growling like sound. Ron looked scared but he didn't let go. Instead, he dragged her to a seat between him and Hermione, so that she couldn't escape.

" Answer the question. " Ron commanded. He pointed a finger at her, and... Riley bit it.

" OWWW! LEET GOOO! " Ron howled in pain. Hermione was also howling... with laughter. Finally, Riley gave mercy and let go. Rons finger was now pulsing, red, and had deep bite marks.

" Hey Riley, could you tell us? We just want to know. Please? " Hermione said. Riley sighed and said okay.

" Well, what do you want to know? " She asked looking at them.

" How long has your voice been like that, is there anything special about it and do you always sing? " Hermione said.

" Since I was created, yes. It can give positive or negative feelings, or heal or wound people, or control and other things. Of course it depends all on me, and I love singing,but I rarely sing. "she answered.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron just stared at her, in awe. Then Harry realized, shes only a kid, yet she has to worry about so much.

RAAAAAWRRRRRR! The noise made Hermione, Ron, and Harry jump. RAAWWWWRRRR

The noise seemed to be emitting from a dark, deep abyss. AKA Ron's stomach. Everyone just stared at each other for a second. Then they all exploded into laughing.

" Race you to the Grand Hall " Ron said to Riley.

" Your so gonna lose. " Riley said and they started running, Riley arriving first. When Ron got there, panting and sweating, he saw a sight that he wished he didn't see. Riley's victory dance. It wasn't that she wasn't good. It was just that he was mad that it wasn't the other away around. He glared at her. She changed from " I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! " to "YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! "

This certainly was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Meyyu: YAYA DONE! I DID THAT ALL IN ONE DAY FOR MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! x throws kisses to cheering fans x

Riley: So... am I a bada$$ or a gg?

Meyyu: Riley is a baddy. And Miku shes a gg ( * HINT * )

Riley: And can I know what happens? Please? ( uses the eyes )

Meyyu: Honey, I created those things. Those don't work on me.

Riley: Dammit!

Meyyu: LANGUAGE!

Riley: Can you at least tell me who I'll end up with.

Meyyu: Im letting the reader decide! You can either review, PM, or go onto my poll to see who should Riley end up with! Anywhoos. Chow!


End file.
